The invention relates to an automotive combined brake light/turn signal light contact unit comprising a turn signal light circuit, a brake light circuit and an actuating lever with which at least one concomitantly movable contact bridge is associated.
In automobiles, especially passenger vehicles, using components jointly for various tasks is increasingly important. For example, combined taillights and brake lights have been developed which light up during day time, respectively during travel without lights turned on, only during a braking action. With the lights turned on, the respective light is illuminated with a specific brightness. As a braking action is initiated, the light turns brighter. In another design, other lamps installed in the light are activated also, causing the light to shine brighter.